


As Long as Possible

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [380]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Mortality, Very old, after Heart of Dearkness, crossposted from tumblr, mentions of Cassandra's cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: An old piece discussing Eve and Cassandra post Heart of Darkness.





	

Cassandra pulls herself together. Everyone is cheerful, cheerful to be alive, cheerful to have gotten out of there and solved the mystery of the house. And they don’t need to see how that tore her up, from Eve’s first signs of lack of faith to the very end, to what she had to do.

They make it back to the Annex soon enough, and they all go their separate ways. Jake and Ezekiel give her long looks, and maybe she’s not as good at hiding things as she thought. But they leave her alone. Ultimately, as she knew it would be, it’s Eve who approaches her.

She’s quiet, clearly unsure of what to say or do, a rarity when it comes to Eve.

So Cassandra starts for her. “You won’t do that to me again,” she says. “You won’t…I don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“I don’t want to see you hurt,” Eve says.

“I’ve been looking after myself for a long time,” Cassandra says. “And I’m smart, and I’m learning. You saw what I could do today. I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Eve says. Then, after a slight hesitation, “I’m sorry.”

Cassandra looks at her, really looks at her then, and feels herself melt a bit. She knows it was the nosebleed that set it off, for the most part, the reminder that she is sick, dying, too much for Eve. Every reminder that Eve will lose her, sooner rather than later, is undoubtably an unpleasant one. And, as misguided as it was, it’s no wonder she wants to do her best to make sure she keeps Cassandra as long as possible.

Cassandra steps forward and kisses Eve on the cheek, chaste and sweet, quick—she would never risk more here, not with Eve’s self-imposed rules about what is and isn’t appropriate in the workplace—but it gets the message across nonetheless.

“I know,” she says. “And I forgive you. As long as it doesn’t happen again.”

Eve nods even though Cassandra knows she can’t really promise that, that she won’t freak out again. But she’ll try, at least, and that’s important.

She offers her hand. “Want to get out of here for tonight?” she asks. 

Eve nods, takes Cassandra’s hand, and follows her out, and Cassandra thinks, they’ll get through this, they’ll be just fine.


End file.
